


Plié

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're holding that wrong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plié

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



"You're holding that wrong."

Rey paused in her practice, arm outstretched and unlit lightsaber before her. "This is the way I was taught."

"I know." The General's voice was warm. "Luke teaches everyone that way, and he gets about half his students wrong every time. Bend your knees."

Rather than argue, Rey let her knees bend. Her elbow dropped slightly and suddenly the uncomfortable position she'd been holding felt natural rather than strained.

"Good," said the General. "You already know how to fight. Don't let him try to convince you that your center of mass is somewhere you know it's not." Her eyes twinkled. Rey read a story there.

"Would you show me?" Rey had challenged Luke the same way when he'd first started instructing her. She would be glad to take the lessons, but not without proof the instructor knew the material.

She shouldn't have been surprised that the General's wry smile matched her brother's. "Hand it over, kiddo."

Rey offered up the lightsaber, standing back to observe. Organa looked at the grip in her hand for a long moment. Rey wondered why, then remembered the origin of her own borrowed weapon. She'd had a vision when she'd first touched it. The stars only knew what the General saw right now, or if she was too busy in her own pile of bad memories.

Whatever she was thinking of brought a tight smile to her lips. She lit the blade, holding out her arm and bending her knees slightly the same as she'd told Rey. She moved effortlessly through the ten basic steps, the lightsaber humming as it sliced the air. She paused a moment, and went to the second lesson, and the third. Rey wasn't supposed to go through her steps with it lit for safety's sake, but she felt no fear at all, even this close as the General danced through her light steps, eyes ahead but focused on a world far away. Rey wanted her own practice moves to seem this smooth, and knew she would have to work for hours each day to get there.

At the end of the fifth lesson, the General extinguished the lightsaber. She wasn't out of breath, although Rey was under the impression this wasn't because she wasn't tired, but because she'd spent the last several decades learning how to hide that fact.

"Center of mass. Mine's a little lower than it used to be."

"I'll keep it in mind. Thank you." She was full of questions. How far had Leia progressed in her own training? Why didn't she carry a lightsaber of her own? What other gifts of the Force did she have that she wasn't sharing? Rey settled on a simpler question. "Will you show me more when you have time?"

Wistfulness covered her face before she buried it behind her more familiar sardonic expression. "I'd love to."

Organa handed the lightsaber back to her. If Rey felt a slight hesitation in her grip before she let go, that could stay their secret.


End file.
